Morning
by Lady Abbess
Summary: Haine and Maora go on a date.


**Shinshi Doumei Cross**

**One-shot**

**Theme:** Morning

**Written by:** Lady Abbess

**Pairing/s:** Maora Haine

**Message:** Read, review and enjoy!!!

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

-

-

-

"_How do you like your eggs?"_

-

-

-

He waved to her gently and watched her come back to reality after a fair few minutes of daydreaming, smiling to tease her, "Back to earth, are we?", and knew that he succeeded when she folded the menu and frowned at him. Tossing his chocolate brown hair, he laughed softly and patted her head, apologizing, "Gomen, Haine-chan, Maora can't resist."

She pouted and looked away to try and burn something else other than his face.

No matter how much she wanted to.

There was only porcelain dinnerware and silverware on their table, he picked up a spoon and fiddled with it. "It's nice to spend mornings like this, ne?" He asked, and placed the spoon back down.

She looked back, "I suppose, Mao-chan. Ne, are the waffles here good?"

"Of course," He replied cheerfully and opened the menu his date slammed on the table a while ago, "Why? Would you like to order some waffles? They have a la mode, you know."

Haine flashed him her beautiful golden-brownish glare once more, "If you're trying to get me fatter, Mao-chan, no thanks. I'd have pancakes, sausages and some eggs."

He laughed again and repeated what she said, "…Pancakes, sausages, and some eggs? And you don't want to get fat? They have pancakes a la mode, too."

"Oh, I hate you."

"Don't worry; I love you so much that I don't mind."

"Pfft. You're cheesier than Maguri's chick flicks."

"Eh? Maguri watches chick flicks?" Maora leaned forward in interest, "Dear me, what a guy."

"Hey, don't tell him that I told you! He'll be mad! He'll toast me!!!" She shrieked in a comical way.

"I won't," And when she gave him a distrusting look, "I promise, Haine-chan."

"You're not very trustworthy with promises, but make sure you don't tell him, please!"

"Okay. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good." And she nodded her head.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side-up, please."

"Alrighty, then." He gestured to a waiter.

-

-

-

"_Guard-san's a bit wary of me lately…"_

-

-

-

They finished their breakfast and headed out of the café, walking into the sunlit plaza. It was moments like this that she was constantly reminded how wonderful life was, even if life was too complicated. Especially for someone like her – someone plagued by so many problems hurtling like a storm.

"What do you think we should do next?" Maora asked. "I'm dead bored at home; let's play a game, Haine-chan!!!"

She eyed him unenthusiastically, "Can't you even stay put for a while? Earlier, even if we're just at our table, you were playing 'let's catapult sugar cubes into Haine's coffee.'"

"That was a fun game. Next time, I'll try it with Maguri's coffee then Shiizun's. I won't bother with Usio's because I know she'll try murdering me. Come on, Haine-chan, we're at the plaza – there's a game center nearby, a toy store off to our right and a bookstore to our left – where do you want to go?"

Haine sighed and knew that there was saying no to her date. She knew that this date was so unlike her previous ones with Takanari, and found herself enjoying her time with Maora. _Why?_

"Let's go to the park." She replied.

"That was not in the choices!" Maora cried, "You're not picking properly, Haine-chan. Come on, pick from the choices, please, please!" He danced around her like a little child, unaware of the adoring gazes he was receiving from the girls passing by them and the envied ones they gave Haine.

"Fine, game center. Afterwards, the gift shop so we could buy a wind chime for Ryokuka-okaa-san."

"Yay!" He chirped and dragged her to one of his favorite places in the entire world.

She sighed and liked how fun it was whenever she was with him. "Neh, Mao-chan, would you be at the DDR machine? Please say you would, I like watching you and others bust a move on that."

He gave her a teasing look, "Is it because you just don't have a sense of rhythm and timing? Or because your feet would get tangled since you're so clumsy?"

She flashed him a 'I'll kill you slowly' look before huffing and walking faster than him, heading off to another direction. The toy store was in that route and maybe she might find something cute for her little brother – she did learn that he loves small plushies that looked like food.

"Whoa, Haine-chan, time out!" He ran after her and caught hold of her arm, "I'm so sorry, ne – I was only teasing! Haine-chan need not be mad with Mao-chan. He doesn't mean it. Only joking, ne. Maora only wants to tease Haine-chan but he doesn't want to screw up the date! Can he ask for forgiveness?"

"I hate you still."

"I'm forgiven but it still hurts…" He mocked grief and pouted cutely.

Only that he had managed to make it look sexy.

"Whatever, you were teasing me."

He patted her head and laughed. "Kyu, kyu, kyu… No one really should try messing with Haine-chan, especially if you're vying for her affection – well, Mao-chan knows that now."

"Mao-chan…"

"You know," He started, "Guard-san's a bit wary of me lately…"

"Eh?"

"Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter that much anyway," And he went on laughing, leading her to the games center.

-

-

-

"_Thank you for today, Mao-chan."_

-

-

-

He walked her home, held her hand and kept telling funny stories all the way. When she protested that she could handle herself, considering her delinquent days, he placed a slender finger on her lips and shushed her, "It isn't right for a girl to walk alone when it's already dark. Do you think I'll let you off that easy?"

She had nothing to say anymore.

And so she let him.

Even if it wasn't really necessary.

"Ne, ano…"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for today, Mao-chan."

"Don't mention it, Haine-chan, it was my utmost pleasure."

"Mou, you make it sound perverted…"

"Eh? Do I even look the part?!"

"Somehow…" And she looked away, mirth in her eyes, but it was true – for a bit, he did make it sound perverted and it just wasn't his eyes, also the tone of his voice. Was that why Guard-san was wary?

"I can't believe you, Haine-chan!!!" He exclaimed in his girly, girly voice when he was not Yoshitaka, but as the bubbly skirt-wearing guy.

"Ne, your eyes glazed over and your voice was husky, isn't that perverted?"

"I…" He frowned, "Forget it…"

When they arrived at the door to Itsuki-san's home, there was Kusame sitting there like a watch dog, face annoyed, and Maora grinned more, thinking, _And I thought that only us three like Haine-chan…_

They said their goodbyes, with him teasing Kusame by pecking Haine on the cheek and ruffled her hair a bit more, and waited a few minutes before turning and plastered a smile on his face that was so unlike the smiles he shared with Haine – it was cold, teasing and purposely worn to annoy.

"Had fun?"

Ah, so Shizumasa-sama was pissed.

He doesn't care, though.

"Of course, we did. Why the long look, Koutei? Mad that you can't take her out often? At least, Taka-kun's lucky, ain't he? He gets to see Haine-chan everyday and for everyone's sake, quit blaming it on the guy – you're the one with poor health."

"Shut up, Ichinomiya. Haine belongs to me."

_We'll see about that…_

He raised his hand and bowed, "See you around… but maybe not…"

And he left.

Shizumasa frowned and glared into his back until it disappeared from view.

_We always have to have a bit of a competition in life…_

_Don't we?_

But he would always have the upper hand.

Because he'll always get what he wants.

-

-

-

END.

-

-

-

**A/N:** How do you like this one, ne? I hope you review, every comment would be greatly treasured!


End file.
